


you forgot your keys

by NotYourGoat



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Husbands, M/M, Slice of Life, galo is dumb, i legit wrote this in like 5 minutes lmao, is that still a word people use? whatever this is literally 130 words just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourGoat/pseuds/NotYourGoat
Summary: galo heads out to work in the morning
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	you forgot your keys

Phone? Check.  
Bag of snacks? Check.  
Wallet? Check.  
“Alright, Lio,” Galo called out to his husband from the front room of his home. “I’m headed to the station now, I’ll see ya later!”  
“Wait!” Lio called back from the bedroom. He showed up in the doorway with messy bed-head hair and an oversized Burning Rescue t-shirt worn as pajamas. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
“Nope! How could I forget this?!” Galo tipped the shorter man’s chin up and kissed him. “I love you.”  
Bright red, Lio held his hand out an opened it.  
“I meant your keys.”  
“Oh.” He took the keys from his husband. “Thanks, Babe.”  
Lio smiled and got on his tippy toes to kiss Galo on the cheek.  
“I love you, too. Have a good day at work.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is pretty much identical to a kiribaku ficlet i wrote, and what about it? cute is cute i need not justify myself


End file.
